Rivers and Roads
by Oliviet
Summary: "It's even better…it's invisible." Post-ep for 7x03, Clear and Present Danger.


_Nothin' is as it has been  
>And I miss your face like hell<br>And I guess it's just as well  
>But I miss your face like hell<em>

* * *

><p>"It's even better…it's invisible."<p>

Castle sits up and gawks at her in awe, the heat vision goggles dropping limply out of his hands. She grins, tilting her head to the side and chewing on her lower lip as she moves closer to the bed.

"I think you're wearing too many articles of clothing, Castle."

He's still staring at her with his mouth open.

"I know it's only felt like a couple weeks for me and a hell of a lot longer for you but–" he starts.

Her legs bump into the bed and she stands there staring at him with her hands on her hips.

"Sex now. Talk later," Kate instructs.

Castle snaps out of his daze and pulls his shirt off over his head, while kicking off his shoes and toeing off his socks. He lifts his hips off the bed and pulls off his pants and boxers and tosses them to the floor with his shirt.

"Come here," he tells her.

She crawls onto the bed, straddling his hips, and picks up the goggles to discard them onto the nightstand. His hands come up to rest on her hips, still admiring her.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"What did I say?" she asks, raising her eyebrows at him. "Sex now. Talk later."

Kate smiles as she bends her head to kiss him, pressing her bare chest into his. She almost wants to gasp at the contact. Two months since she's felt his skin against hers. The thought overwhelms her and she suddenly feels like she can't get enough of the sensation. Her arms snake around his neck and her legs clamp around his torso, pressing herself into him as hard as she can.

She moves her mouth away from his and starts kissing down his jaw line and neck. Her head falls into the crook of his neck and she just takes a moment to breathe him in. Castle's hands tangle into her hair and he uses the moment to flip them so she's lying on her back.

"I'm right here," he tells her, sensing her urgency to be all over him, kissing and touching every surface like she's trying to rememorize it. "You won't lose me again."

He leans down to kiss her, propping his elbows on either side of her head. His tongue snakes out to soothe that lower lip of hers she's always biting, before he uses it to get her to open her mouth to him. Her hands run through the short hair at the nape of his neck as she lets him devour her mouth. He breaks away from her lips to catch his breath, his forehead resting against hers.

Castle kisses her nose and then trails his mouth down her neck and over her clavicle, covering her in hot, open-mouthed kisses. She lets out a breathy moan, reveling in the fact that they're finally getting to do this again. That he really is home and he really is hers.

He draws her left breast into his mouth, sucking the nipple into a hardened peak, while his hand palms her right breast. She mewls as he pays them equal attention, her hips already trying to seek his out. His mouth continues its descent, his tongue leaving goosebumps in its wake. He bites at her hipbone and she jerks upwards into his mouth.

Too long, it's been too long; she needs him to touch her.

"Castle."

His name comes out all breathy and whiny and she kind of hates that she has to beg right now because he knows how much she needs this. But at the same time she knows how much he loves to be sensual and take his time with her, drawing out every moan, every gasp.

He curls his index finger into her heat and draws it back out, watching the string of arousal it pulls with it. Castle licks it off of his finger before he finally brings his mouth down to where she really wants it. His lips brush against her clit and a shiver runs down her spine. His tongue laves over it and her back arches, pushing her hips up into his mouth.

She curses as he pulls at the swollen nub gently with his teeth before soothing it again with his tongue. He keeps working her over with his mouth, adding two fingers inside of her to press into her G spot. Kate twists her face into the pillow, the beginnings of her orgasm taking hold in her chest. She feels her stomach muscles contract right before she comes and she nearly screams at finally having a release after two months of aching for him.

When she pulls herself together again, she grips at his face and pulls him back up. She holds his gaze as he positions himself at her entrance and pushes into her. She wants to cry out at the way he fills her, at the familiarity of it all. God, she's missed this. She's missed _him_.

Kate pushes on his shoulder, getting him to roll onto his back so she can be in control. Her nails scrape over his chest as she twists her hips around him. She rides him until his board arms encircling her and his mouth sucking on her neck become too much and she collapses against him, feeling like she's about to shatter again.

Castle flips them once more and hovers over her as he starts thrusting into her. She comes for him, his name a whisper on her lips. He thrusts into her until he comes too, her nails digging into his back.

He stays above her for a moment, catching his breath, watching her chest rise and fall as she too comes down from her high. Then he rolls off to her side, taking her with him. She curls into his side, still craving the feeling of his bare skin against hers. Her fingers dance around his pectoral muscles, back to her earlier task of rememorizing him.

"Well that was very much needed," Castle says, fisting her short curls in his hand.

"You have no idea."

He places a kiss to her forehead. He almost apologizes again for his absence, but he knows she's getting tired of hearing it. It wasn't his fault. He doesn't even remember what happened. Doesn't even remember being in Canada. Because he apparently told some strange man that he didn't want to remember. Castle shudders and pulls Kate tighter against him.

"Good as you remembered?" he asks instead, going for humor.

She laughs, her nose nudging his chest. "Better."

"You're just saying that because you haven't gotten laid in two months."

"Need I remind you that neither have you?" Kate asks, poking his chest.

"Yeah, but without my memory it doesn't feel that long."

"I'd call you lucky, but we still don't know what you've been through so I won't."

"We'll figure it out."

Her fingers trace along his newfound scar across his ribs, rubbing over the puckered flesh.

"You don't remember getting this?" she asks.

Castle shakes his head, suddenly tempted to trace over her scar in return.

"Do you remember getting this?" he asks instead, because no, he doesn't remember.

She gives him her signature "Beckett look" and purses her lips.

"What? Still too soon to joke about your lying to me?"

Kate huffs, readjusting her head on his chest and still tracing over his scar.

"We sort of match now," he tells her.

She hums, splaying her hand out over his ribs. "I never wanted us to match. Not like this."

"At least I don't remember it. And at least it was only a graze."

"It just worries me that someone tried to kill you."

"Maybe I wasn't the target," Castle suggests. "Maybe I was just in the way."

"Knowing you, that's highly probable."

"Hey," he huffs, shoving at her arm.

She laughs, snaking one of her knees in between his legs.

"I have to say though," Caste starts. "This case made things feel like they were pretty much back to normal, did it not? We felt like our old selves again: a writer and his muse, fighting crime."

"There you go, calling me your muse again."

"You are my muse," he pouts.

Kate kisses his chest again. "I know. Only teasing."

"But didn't things feel normal these past couple of days?" he tries again. "Aside from the whole being attacked by an invisible person and then being paranoid about it."

She nods against his chest, before turning her head up to look at him. "We're getting closer to that solid ground."


End file.
